Untitled PhilTim
by danipolecat
Summary: PWP. Phil Bloomberg and Tim Polecat out of the rockabilly band The Polecats. I originally posted this on livejournal but I deleted my lj so I'm reposting this here. Please review.


Phil could swear he'd felt Tim's eyes on him all day. It was weird, why would he be staring at him? After the show that night, he walked backstage and was dragged off by someone. He panicked until he saw who it was, "Tim? What are y-" he started before being cut off by Tim's lips against his. He felt his friend's lips move, his tongue swiping across the seam of his lips, demanding entrance. Phil opened his mouth and kissed back before realizing what was happening and pushing Tim away.

"What the hell?" Phil shouted, "You can't just randomly kiss me!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just that I've liked you for years and I've only just got the guts to tell you," replied Tim, looking worried, "You're not gonna hate me now are you?"

"I'm not gonna hate you, but, fuck! Seriously? What about Tammi?"

Tim went quiet. "That's kinda complicated," he eventually said, "I never really loved her, I was only with her to try to get over you, but I think she's cheating on me."

"Look, can we talk about this at the hotel? I can't remember who I'm supposed to be sharing with, but we can swap so that we're together. Then we can talk about all this."

Phil got to the hotel room first, he sat down, thinking stuff over. What he hadn't told Tim earlier was that he was in love with him, had been for ages but before, he didn't think that he had a chance. He needed to know if Tim really liked him or if it was just because he was feeling insecure because of Tammi.

When Tim got to the room, he'd already had time to think. He didn't know what Phil was going to say to him; whether it would be a rejection or a possibility of something more than friendship. He didn't see the second one as very likely, even though Phil had kissed him back earlier, it was probably just because he was shocked.

Tim walked into the room and sat down on the bed opposite to the one Phil was sitting on, facing him. Phil spoke first, "Tim, I need to know how serious you are about liking me. What does this mean to you?"

Tim was stunned for a moment; he was sure that he was coming here just to be rejected.

After a few seconds, he spoke, "This is all really serious to me, and I love you. But I understand if you don't feel the same. What is this to you? Do you feel the same?"

Instead of answering, Phil walked across to the other bed before pulling Tim into a passionate kiss. It was better than their previous kiss because they were both expecting it this time. It wasn't long before they were both moaning into the kiss and Tim pulled away for air. He looked at Phil, smiling, "I'm guessing this means that you feel the same then?" he said jokingly.

They were both stripped down to their underwear, Phil on top on Tim, kissing and biting his neck and palming his cock through his boxers. Tim had his thigh between Phil's legs, pushing up against him. Phil slid down the bed, pulling Tim's underwear off. He wrapped his hand around the base of Tim's cock and gave an experimental lick up the shaft and across the head. Tim moaned loudly and this encouraged Phil to wrap his lips around the head and suck gently. Tim's hips bucked up, so Phil held them still as he slid his mouth further down Tim's cock and took in as much as he could. He began to bob is head and it should have felt wrong, having a dick in his mouth, but it just didn't.

After a few minutes, Tim tugged at his hair to make him pull off. "What's wrong?" asked Phil.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't want to come yet. I want you to fuck me."

Phil moaned at the thought of finally being inside Tim. "Are you sure?" he asked, and when Tim moaned and nodded, he asked, "Do you have stuff?"

"Yeah," Tim replied, "in my bag."

Phil quickly got off the bed to retrieve condoms and lube from Tim's bag. He climbed back onto the bed, covering his fingers with lube and lying over Tim. He circled is slick fingers around Tim's hole to get him used to the feeling before pushing the first one in. Tim hissed at the slight burn and moaned as Phil began to slide it in and out, adding a second one quickly.

Once Tim was fucking himself on three of Phil's fingers, Phil pulled them out and grabbed a condom. He rolled it on and positioned himself. He kissed Tim as he pushed in, to distract him from the slight pain. Once Tim had adjusted to the feeling, Phil began to rock his hips, going from slow and gentle to had and rough. Once he began to feel close, he grabbed Tim's cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. Tim came first and Phil only needed a few more thrusts into Tim's tight hole before he was coming too, and collapsing on Tim.

Once he'd recovered slightly, he removed the condom and went to clean up. Once he got back to the bed, Tim was waiting for him. He climbed in with him and quickly fell asleep wrapped in Tim's arms. They could talk properly in the morning.

**A/N: I couldn't believe that there weren't any Tim/Phil fics on this site, so I had to write my own. This is the first sex scene I've written, so sorry if it sucks. There aren't enough Polecats fics on the internet, so if you like them, write your own and upload them! Please review because I could really do with feedback, especially about the sex scene. I didn't want to make it too descriptive so it's probably crap.**


End file.
